Ham Sandwiches
by FlynnieG
Summary: Calhoun wants to have a baby but she can't decide if she would be a good mother. One-Shot. Read Who's Scared of the Dark first. Part of Dynamite Baby.


**A****/****N****: ****See ****I ****fixed ****my ****notes****! ****Ta****-****Da****! ****Thank ****you ****to ****y****'****all ****who ****reviewed****, ****and ****those ****who ****are ****tuning ****in ****now****. ****I ****give ****you ****part**** 2. ****Oh ****yea ****I ****don****'****t ****know ****how ****many ****parts ****I ****might ****have i****n ****this ****series ****so ****I****'****m ****just ****gonna ****sit ****back ****and ****enjoy ****the ****ride****.**

**Disclaimer****: ****Don****'****t ****own ****Wreck ****it ****Ralph****, ****but ****I ****can ****break ****it ****down ****and ****dance****, ****even ****though ****I ****look ****stupid****.**

Calhoun was patiently waiting in her doctor's office. The room wasn't exciting at all. Beige walls, a few wooden chairs, and some general interest magazines about which popular game villain had the worst beach body (Bowser) and which celebrity couples were splitsville.

Calhoun really had no interest in gossip, because her mind was elsewhere. She had taken a pregnancy test a week ago and the results were inconclusive, so she had to come in to take another one. There was a clock gently ticking in the background which was annoying the heck out of Calhoun. She wished she hadn't denied Felix's request to come along, because she wanted to find out alone. She had started to regret the decision when the doctor asked if she was a surrogate mother.

If anyone had asked her if she had wanted a baby six months ago, Calhoun would have laughed at the thought of her being a mother. The tough-as-nails drill sergeant carrying around a six month old baby? Laughable. Yet after she got married to Fix- it, who would be the best father in probably the entire universe, he had left subtle hints that he wanted a child, she just felt like every baby she passed in Game Central was staring at her. Calling out to her. And after seeing those little hands, and soft spots on their heads, something clicked. And now the idea seemed less laughable, if not something that she wanted.

But no matter how many times Calhoun convinced herself she wanted a baby, she remembered what Brad had told her:

They were walking through the park it was a lovely day. The sun was shining down and little children were playing in the streets. Brad had just told her a joke:

There was this guy at a bar, just looking at his drink. He stays like that for half of an hour.

Then, this big trouble-making truck driver steps next to him, takes the drink from the guy, and just drinks it all down. The poor man starts crying. The truck driver says, "Come on man, I was just joking. Here, I'll buy you another drink. I just can't stand to see a man cry."

"No, it's not that. This day is the worst of my life. First, I fall asleep, and I go late to my office. My boss, outrageous, fires me. When I leave the building, to my car, I found out it was stolen. The police said that they can do nothing. I get a cab to return home, and when I leave it, I remember I left my wallet and credit cards there. The cab driver just drives away."

"I go home, and when I get there, I find my wife in bed with the gardener. I leave home, and come to this bar. And just when I was thinking about putting an end to my life, you show up and drink my poison."

This made her laugh really hard, because almost everyone in Hero's Duty had thought about suicide and this poor guy couldn't even kill himself! What a day that must have been for him! While she was laughing with Brad, something hit her foot. It was a little remote control car. She picked up and then something began tugging at her waist. It was a little boy's hand. "Excuse me," he said politely, " but that's mine."

Calhoun smiled and gave the little boy his car back. She ruffled his hair before he left. "Brad, aren't children so cute?"

"Are-are you saying you actually want a child?" Brad stifled to say, holding in his laughter, "You Tammy Jean Calhoun, actually **want** a child! Listen, you may be the only person in this whole universe that thinks that **you** could take care of a child!"

Tamora put her hand on her hip. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Babe, you are the most dynamite gal in the whole world. I love you more than anything, but you spend most of your time fighting vicious cy-bugs and practicing at the shooting range. That's not the kind of world a young child should grow up in." Brad said, looking at her with his big brown eyes.

She silently agreed before standing up with Brad to find a nice place for their picnic. His words still echoed in her mind throughout the picnic and stayed there, because deep down she knew he was right, and a small part of her agreed.

Tamora was awakened from her flashback by Dr. Joyce, a tall, slender man, who had been her physician for her whole life. He stared at his chart, memorising the facts, before turning back to Calhoun. "Well, even though you're only two months along, you are pregnant." he tore a sheet of paper off his clipboard before continuing, "I've wrote you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and we'll call you to schedule an appointment for an ultrasound sometime soon."

The doctor's orders were lost in a sea of buzzing thoughts in Calhoun's mind. There was a child inside of her. She was going to have a baby! She'd always wanted one and now it was finally happening! How was she going to tell everyone? Were people going to approve? Man, she could really go for a ham sandwich right about now.

"Oh! Yes! Um, thank you Doctor, now I'm just going to, huh, I'm just gonna go." Tamora managed to squeak out.

As she walked through Game Central she walked slowly. She thought, "I am carrying something very precious, like a ham sandwich, wait, what? Well, it is five o'clock and I am starving, and I am eating for two. What? No! Stay focused Tamora!"

Felix was sitting on his couch with Ralph and Vanellope. They were all very excited for these results. Vanellope was jumping up and down and squealing, "Oh! I can't wait any longer! Can we call her cell or something!"

"No!" Ralph nearly screamed, he was very excited too, "She may be getting the news right now!"

"Who's getting the news right now?" Calhoun asked as she entered eating a ham sandwich.

"Calhoun!" the group screamed simultaneously.

Vanellope nearly began jumping on Calhoun, "Well, what? Stop holding out on us!"

Calhoun slowly said in monotone voice, "I, Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-it, am two months pregnant."

Then the cheers and conversations exploded all over the room in a loud uproar. Ralph was smiling and cheering, "Way to go!" as if he was cheering for a sports team.

Felix ran up and kissed his beautiful wife on the cheek, "Wow! A new little one running around here! So exciting! I can hardly wait Tammy!"

Vanellope jumped on Calhoun's shoulder and began bombarding her with questions, "Is it a girl? Oh, I hope it's a girl, because girls are obviously better than boys? Oooo, this is so exciting! Can I pick the name? When's it gonna be born? Can I be in the delivery room with you? PLEASE?"

Eventually Ralph and Vanellope left, still very excited and congratulating Calhoun. Felix came up to her and asked very sweetly, "Can I get you anything sweetheart?"

Calhoun thought about it for a minute and said, "I could go for a ham sandwich, how bout you?"

**A****/****N****: ****So ****that ****is ****numero ****dos**** (****and ****for ****whomever ****doesn****'****t ****speak ****Spanish ****that ****is ****number**** 2). ****If ****anyone ****has ****any ****ideas ****for ****the ****story ****I ****would ****be ****happy ****to ****hear ****them****, ****and ****I ****probably ****will ****use ****them ****so ****don****'****t ****be ****shy****. ****I ****get ****writers ****block ****a ****lot****. ****I****'****m ****thinking ****of ****naming ****the****se stories ****something ****like ****Hero****'****s****Babies ****or ****Hero****'****s****Minis****. ****Anyone ****else ****got ****any ****suggestions? ****PM ****or ****comment****. ****I ****triple ****dog ****dare ****ya****. **


End file.
